Book Prologue: Threads of Sand
by Jakia
Summary: A sinsister plot to kidnap the newborn Fire Prince succeeds as Koda, son of Zuko and Katara, is taken away from his parents to his new family,who plan on using him as revenge against his parents. But what they don't know is that Koda is the Avatar reborn.
1. The Last Airbender

_A/N: So, I decided to go ahead and write my epic after all. This will be long, but I'm cutting it into four books (just like the show! Well, five if you count the prologue book) that will show Koda/Keij (the son of Zuko and Katara who was kidnapped as a babe by Zula and Jet who raised him,) as he masters waterbending, earthbending, firebending, and airbending, as well as finds out the truth of his origins._

_Koda is the Avatar spirit reborn after Aang vanishes. _

_Pairings include: ZukoxKatara, JetxZula, SokkaxYue (I will explain, I promise) One-sided KataraxAang, and hints at a former ZulaxZhao relationship._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Jakia_

**Book Prologue: Threads of Sand **

**Chapter One, Book Prologue: The Last Airbender**

It was a bright and warm summer day, which only encouraged Aang to go on with his decision. The warmth of the sunlight glowed on Appa's back as the one hundred and twenty-two year old Avatar stretched, yawned, and said two very familiar words to the flying bison. "Yip yip, buddy."

The bison flew in the air, a little slower than he did in the past, but that was to be expected. Age had caught up with Appa, another deciding factor in Aang's decision to leave. The other had been the expectance of another member in the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"_Growl_?" Appa yipped, turning his head sideways to Aang, who knew exactly what the bison needed to know.

"To the Fire Nation, Appa." Aang said slowly, pulling the sack of toys close so that none of them would fall out during the long flight from the Southern Air Temple to the Fire Nation capital. "We're going to visit Katara."

It took them two days flying nonstop in order to reach the capital, but to Aang, it was well worth it. If he got there and the baby had already been born, he would have hurt himself he would have been so angry. He had _plans_ for that child, after all, whether Zuko or Katara knew it remained unseen.

Katara may have loved Zuko and not him, but that didn't mean he couldn't love their children as his own, did it?

Appa landed swiftly on the roof of the capital midday of Friday, burring his furry head in the roof the capital while Aang floated off his back. Aang petted his old friend quietly before jumping through the window below in hope to see his friend.

"Ever hear of a door, Aang?" Katara's oh-so familiar voice called out playfully, and Aang smiled.

It was so _good_ to hear her again.

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed good-naturedly as he was bombarded by what seemed like a giant flying squirrel.

"Uncle Aang!" The squealing voice of the three year old around his waist brought a smile to his lips. He lifted Kimi high into the air, swinging her around as she giggled from excitement of seeing her godfather again.

The girls' room was exactly as it had been the last time Aang was here. The light purple walls decorated with everything two three year olds could ever imagine. A wide variety of toys, with everything from dolls to horses to stuffed animals, scattered the floor messily, no doubt the after-effect of the two girls' combined energy.

Sitting on a cleaned spot on the floor was his old friend, and in her lap his other goddaughter, Kita, who was scowling as her mother braided her hair to match her sister's. It was a wonder Katara was able to sit on the floor, her round belly bulged out due to her pregnancy.

"Did you bring me any toys, Uncle Aang?" Kimi cheered, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. The young Princess no doubt had everything her small heart could ever ask for, and yet every time he came, without question, she or Kita would ask him if he brought any toys for them.

Was he really _that_ obvious?

"Of course." He grinned, pulling the bag off of his shoulder and opening it up. Kimi dived in immediately while Kita sat back sadly, tied off by her mother and her hair.

"There." Katara finished, letting go of Kita. Kita's golden eyes lit up like firelights as the young Princess jumping right into the bag Aang had brought.

Katara smiled at her daughters before turning to Aang. "Your ruining them, you know. They'll be unbearable by the time they're five."

Aang grinned. "Just like their father, right?"

A soft glow appeared in Katara's eyes. "Just _like_ their father."

It was uncomfortable for the two adults, just for a moment. Old memories, harsh memories, came flooding back in Aang's mind, and it was all he could do not to scream.

"They're mostly for the little one, you know." _I thought I was over this._ "I wanted to make sure he or she had some pretty good toys to play with, too, you know." He continued, hoping to make the sore silence vanish.

Katara smiled lightly. "Thank you, Aang." She said quietly, picking up one of the toys Aang had brought and observing it wordlessly.

"That's one of my favorites." Aang said gently, taking the toy from Katara's hand. He sat down beside her, playing with the toy from his memory, watching in childlike amusement as it flew in the air before coming back down again. "I use to play with it all the time when I was younger…"

She looked at him curiously. "Was it one of the one---"

"That said I was the Avatar? Yeah." He dug around in the bag for a moment, pulling three more toys out. "All of these were."

"Why are you giving them to my kids?" Katara asked curiously. "They're _yours_, Aang. They're all you—"

"Have left of the past?" He finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

Katara put her hand on his knee comfortingly. "What's wrong, Aang?"

He sighed. "I'm tired, Katara. So very tired."

Katara stared at him; her expression was one that was hard to read for the airbender. "Aang…your only twenty-two…"

"A hundred and twenty-two." He corrected.

"A hundred and twenty-two, then." She amended. "Point is, you aren't that old. What are you tired about?"

"It's…difficult to explain." He said tiredly. "Do you ever get the feeling that your through? That you've done all you can, and you need to move on?"

Katara looked at him, puzzled.

"I do." He continued. "All the time."

Katara's gaze softened. "Aang…Listen to me. You aren't worthless. You're my best friend…I love you, Aang."

_But not like that_. He remembered an awkward conversation they had had years ago. He forced a smile on his face. "I know you do, Katara. And I don't think I'm worthless. I just think it's time for me to move on."

"Aang, stop it! You're confusing me! What are you talking about?"

He sighed quietly, wondering if Rokku had had as hard of a time letting go as he was now. He held the Avatar relics in his hand before setting them in Katara's lap. "I'm leaving, Katara."

She gasped. "Leaving? Where? Where are you going to go, Aang?" She screeched at him.

"I don't know yet." He said, standing up. "But I'll figure it out." He walked toward the window, picking up his staff near the window where he left it. He gave her one last sad smile before he left. "You'll see me again, I promise. Maybe even sooner than you think. It'll just be…different."

After he flew out of the window, it was the last anyone ever saw of Avatar Aang ever again.


	2. The Next Avatar

_On to chapter two of the prologue book…Kimi and Kita may act a little older for their age, but that's because their almost four, so yeah… And I don't have much experience with kids, so…_

**Chapter Two, Book Prologue: The Next Avatar**

Within a few short hours of Avatar Aang's disappearance, Avatar Koda was born.

The newborn babe cried softly in his mother's arms as she held him softly, singing to him a lullaby she knew from her own childhood, one she remembered her own mother singing oh so long ago.

_Count the stars like threads of sand_

_And they'll carry you off to distant lands_

_Far across the eastern sky_

_A place where you can learn to fly_

_Beyond the clouds of newborn dust_

_World of shadows begin to rust_

_Count the stars like threads of sand_

_And they'll carry you off to distant lands_

_Where you'll find the moon and sea _

_Exist in perfect harmony_

_Dreams of snow and dreams of ice_

_Dreams of angels and dancing mice_

_Count the stars like threads of sand_

_And they'll carry you off to distant lands_

_All around you'll find this place_

_Flowers dance with awkward grace._

_The earth below will keep you steady_

_Allowing you to leave when you are ready_

_Count the stars like threads of sand_

_And they'll carry you off to distant lands_

_Stars shine brightest above this land_

_Where flames will meet you at your hand_

_The warmth will steady you all night long_

_Keeping you warm and keeping you strong_

_Count the stars like threads of sand_

_And they'll carry you off to distant lands_

_Come back to me when you're done_

_Your life has only just begun_

_You'll find this place as you sleep_

_But return to me—your mine to keep_

This was how Zuko found them mere moments later, with the boy sleeping lightly in Katara's arms while she continued singing.

"That was beautiful." Zuko commented, watching her look up at him with shock.

She laughed. "If I knew I had more of an audience, I might've kept my mouth shut."

"Why would you do that? You have a beautiful voice." He took this moment to steal a small kiss from her lips. "As well as other things."

"_Flirt._" She pushed him off of her before she continued rocking her baby. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I'm not allowed to visit my wife and newborn son anymore?"

She blushed. "Of course you are. I just thought they would keep you away, like they did when the twins were born."

Zuko frowned. "I'm Fire Lord now. They can't exactly order me to do anything nowadays."

"I'm glad." She said quietly, turning her attention back to her son. "He looks just like you, you know."

"Poor kid."

She hit him lightly in the arm.

Zuko looked down at the baby, watching his son sleep for the first time. "You think he looks like me?"

She nodded. "_Exactly_ like you. Except for his eyes."

"And skin color. He's darker than me." Zuko commented, noticing the babe's darker, more Water Tribe colored skin. "What color are his eyes?"

"Blue."

"I figured." Zuko said, sitting down beside Katara. "Do you think he'll be a Waterbender?"

"I don't know." Katara answered honestly. "After all, the twins haven't exactly shown any ability to bend yet, either, and they're three."

"They're just late bloomers." Zuko commented, playing with his son's toes. "I didn't start bending until I was almost seven. Give them time, they'll start when the times right."

"Where are the girls, by the way?"

"Just outside the door with Uncle." Zuko said, continuing playing with his tiny little toes. "I didn't want to bring them in incase you were sleeping."

"We'll bring them in in a moment." Katara said, kissing the top of the boy's head silently, watching as he turned over in his blanket.

"What are we going to name _him_?" Zuko asked suddenly, staring at the boy with newfound wonderment.

"Koda."

Zuko smirked. "I'm glad I was part of this great decision you made."

"It's not that." Katara said, rocking Koda in her arms gently. "It's tradition in my tribe to name the first born boy after their grandfather, and unless you want to name him Ozai…"

"Koda it is." Zuko agreed almost immediately. "Can I hold him?"

"Just don't drop him."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Look, I never dropped either of the girls. What makes you think I'll drop him?"

"Just don't, alright?" She said paranoid, handing the newborn over to his father. Zuko held him close, keeping the boy close to his heart.

"I think he's awake." Zuko whispered as two identical blue eyes opened. But they did not cry. Rather, they were watching with amusement at who this new figure was who was holding him, and wondering why.

"Your right." He muttered. "He does look like me."

"Poor kid!" A new voice entered the room as the door swung open, revealing Sokka, Iroh, Kimi, and Kita, all looking at the figure in Zuko's arms with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

"Sokka!" Katara yelped, leaning up from her lying position on the bed. "What are you—"

"Like I was going to miss the birth of my nephew!" Sokka exclaimed, rushing over to Zuko and peering over his shoulder at the baby. "Oh, wow! He _does_ look like you! Only he has blue eyes."

Zuko looked to Iroh with a troubled gaze. "I thought I asked you to keep everyone _outside_ for the moment, Uncle."

"Oh, he did." Sokka answered for him. "But I didn't travel all the way from the North Pole to sit outside. Nope, I came to see my nephew!" He waved slightly in front of the poor boy's face. "Hey, Koda! How are you, baby?" Sokka then turned to Katara with a curious look on his face. "His name _is_ Koda, right? You haven't forsaken our culture so much that you've given him another name, correct?"

"His name is Koda, Sokka." Katara assured him.

"Good." Sokka muttered under his breath death threats belonging to the newborn's father, but luckily no one heard those. "Can I hold him?"

"No." Zuko and Katara echoed at the same time.

"Please." Sokka said lightly. "Just because I _almost_ dropped Kita doesn't mean I'll---"

"Just not right now, okay, Sokka? Maybe later." Katara argued, watching her newborn with a fearful heart.

"_Maybe later_ meaning in about five years." Zuko growled, handing the babe back to his mother.

Two three year olds popped beside their mother in an instant. "Can we see the baby, Mommy?"

"Only if you stay beside me, alright?" Katara said as she scooted over, making room for the two girls beside her.

Kita and Kimi stared at the baby in wonder, each one daring the other silently to poke it. Finally, after a few minutes, they spoke.

"It's kinda ugly." Kita commented, poking Koda's belly lightly.

"Kita! That's your _brother_!"

"She's right." Kimi stated, peering at the baby uneasily. "It has no hair."

"He does too." Katara argued, smoothing down what little black hair Koda had gently.

"He has more hair than either of you two did when you were his age." Zuko said poking at Kita's long brown braid.

"Daddy, don't be silly." Kimi answered. "_We_ were never this little."

"No, I don't suppose you were." Zuko answered softly. "He's smaller than both of you were."

"And uglier."

"Kita, stop making fun of your brother this instant!" Katara growled, causing Sokka and Iroh both to laugh.

Kimi peered at him inquisitively; as if she was afraid Koda would jump out and bite her. "Where did he come from?"

Kita was very proud to answer her sister. "From the stork, of course!"

Zuko and Katara both let out a very happy sigh of relief.

Sokka snickered.

Iroh grinned.

"Nu-uh!" Kimi argued. "Why did Momma's belly get all fat if the stork brought him?"

Zuko gulped. "Let's leave that question for another day, alright girls? Like, when your teenagers. Let's let your mother rest for the moment."

"Alright." Kimi said, hopping off of her mother's bed. "Bye Mommy!"

"And Ugly!" Kita called out afterwards, as Zuko dragged both girls away by the hand.

Sokka came up to Katara's bed and peered at the boy in her arms, an evil grin plastered on his face. "You know, he kinda _is_…"

"Sokka, if you call my son ugly, I'll hit you."

Sokka laughed. "I'm just playing with you." He then leaned over and kissed the newborn on his forehead. "Night, Koda. I expect to hold him when you get up, alright?"

"Five years, Sokka." Katara muttered. "Let my baby live five years before I let you hold him."

"Tsk." He muttered. "Your no fun."

"I'm a mother. I'm not allowed to be."

"True." Sokka laughed. "You know, I wonder where Aang is? He's usually the first one here at these sort of things."

"He was here earlier today." Katara answered softly. "He was acting very strange, though. Said something about being tired and that he was ready to leave."

"Ah, you know Aang." Sokka ventured a guess. "He's probably just in a mood. Tomorrow he'll be here and complaining about how he missed the baby's birth and will then go out and buy him a thousand different toys."

"I hope."

"Anyway, goodnight, Katara." Sokka said, leaving Katara and Iroh alone with the baby.

"He is a beautiful boy, you know." Iroh chuckled, peering at the young one. "Don't let them get you down."

"Oh, I know he's gorgeous. I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise." She kissed Koda lightly on his head. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh no." Iroh laughed. "I'll hold him later. It looks like this little one has had far enough excitement for today." He pointed to the babe, fast asleep in the nook of Katara's arm.

"I suppose he has." Katara smiled, holding her baby close. "Good night, Iroh."

Iroh smiled. "Good night, Katara."

All while the baby slept, Katara could not shake the feeling that Koda, somehow, reminded her distantly of Aang.

XXX

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will come soon, I hope._

_Jak_


End file.
